Fire Emblem: A Change of Fates
by Lady L0uise
Summary: For her whole life Luna thought that she was just a regular girl with a couple of strange birthmarks. But when Chrom and his companions save her town, her life changes forever. Slowly, she begins to realize just how twisted her past and family are. Her future can be a tragedy or a miracle, depending on who she turns to for help.
1. Prologue 1

The woman held the child close to her chest, hushing her when she cried out. All she had to do was make it across the border. Ylisse would be safe for the child. Maybe, just maybe, she could grow up a normal child. Away from the Grimlean, away from her father. Thunder rolled overhead, a warning for the coming storm. Pulling the cloak tighter around her and the child, she picked her way among the rocks and headed toward the bridge that was the border. She would have to sneak across… every soldier knows the face of the enemy tactician.

Rain began to pelt down, and the child cried out. Smiling, the mother silenced her with a kiss. Every day, she thanked Naga that Validar had never payed much attention to the child. He was always working on a dark rite to allow him to speak to Grima. Yesterday, when the child's marks appeared, the mother had never been so fearful.

The gods themselves fought for the child. The mark of Grima on her left hand, Naga's on the right. As if that wasn't enough, the dragon's eternal dance careened up her back. When the mother first approached the child, each of the marks glowed, scaring the nurse made in the other room. The woman had to convince the girl was seeing things, swear her to secrecy, and then run.

Plegia was the worst place the child could be. Her father would sacrifice her in a heartbeat to resurrect Grima, but he would kill her because she has the blessing of Naga. No, Ylisse was the only way.

Snapping out of her thoughts, the woman focused on the task ahead. The mud made traveling treacherous, but her fire tome could keep her and the child warm once they were over the border. One foot, then the other. Hours passed like this. Just when the woman was about to give up all hope, lights appeared just throught the forest. With new hope in her eyes, the woman sped forward, the child asleep in her arms.

Minutes later the woman knocked on the inn's door. She was a sorry sight. Standing shivering in the rain, a child at her bosom. Pale and exhausted. Opening the door,the innkeeper's wife took one look at her and ushered her inside. The first thing she did was draw her some warm water and getting her new some new clothes. No questions asked, she just helped someone clearly in need. By doing this the innkeeper's wife very well saved her and the child's life, and by doing this the world.


	2. Prologue 2

Prologue 2 A Different Path

Just breath, I tell myself. Don't stop running. Each footfall brings you farther from danger. Get help. But worry makes a knot in my stomach. I mean, what are the chances anyone will help? No one just drops what they are doing and helps a random girl in need. But I have to try. I know I can't fight they all on my own. One against 30? Impossible. I can feel my sword jarring my hip with every step Almost to the meadow, I told myself, almost there. As I cleared the trees, I heard indistinct conversation.

"Milord, we best hasten to the doubt Lady Emmeryn is concerned."

"I know Frederick, but we should check on the towns in the area first."

"Yeah! We are already here! Besides, they might need our help."

"None the less, I advise that we make haste. The villages were fine when we checked yesterday. I doubt that has changed."

"I don't know Frederick... "

"Still…"

It sounded as if it were two men and one girl. Anyone could help, and it sounded as if they could leave soon. As I got closer, I could see that they were armed. I decide to shout, praying that they were not more brigands.

"Wait!" My attempt to shout, was little more than a whisper. Running so fast has taken its toll and it is little louder than a whisper. Still they turn.

As I get closer, I see the party more clearly. The girl I heard is a small pretty lass with blonde pigtails. She wore a brown corset and a yellow skirt , carrying a healing staff. Oh thank Naga, a healer! One of the other companions was a heavily armored man. A knight by the looks of it. He was standing with one hand on his horse, the other on his expensive lance. He had dark brown hair and a stern, commanding air. Not someone to mess with. The last man was tall and blue haired. He looked like a seasoned sword user, judging by the sword at his hip. If they help me, then I could save my family. If they help at all that is. They all looked curiously at me as I slowed to a stop in front of them, my white and silver hair settling onto my shoulders.

"You all right?" the blue haired man asked as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Please.. my town…is under attack. Brigands came last night… and have taken control. I need help." I replied panting.

"Don't worry we'll help. Where is your town.?" the sword bearer asked all humor gone from his gray eyes. Smiling with relief, I explained.

"It is a few minutes run through the forest." I pointed in the direction where I came from. Could I truly have found people kind enough to help? It sounds too good to be true!

"Well than let's go! We have to hurry!" the girl exclaimed.

"How do we know we can trust you? For all we know, you could be a brigand yourself." the knight said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Please, you have to believe me!" I replied frantically. Every minute lost my friends and family were in danger.

"We will help you," the blue haired man said looking scornfully at the knight, "but what is your name?"

"Luna. Yours if I may ask?" I said hurriedly. Every second lost was precious.

"We are the Shepherds. My name is Chrom." said the blue haired lord, wait, what was that on his shoulder? A tattoo? Like mine? "This is delicate little sister, Lissa." The girl waved, but then hearing the first part objected.

"I am not delicate!" she said throwing her hands in the air.

Smiling, Chrom continued.

"And this is Frederick." gesturing to the stern knight beside him. Narrowing his eyes, he briefly bowed his head.

I couldn't help but be curious about the name. Tending sheep, yet they are dressed in armor and well armed? Doesn't quite add up. It doesn't really matter I guess.

"Shall we go?" I asked partly anxious that they would change their minds, part worried about my town.

"Let's go." Chrom said nodding to his companions. Frederick and Lissa got on to Frederick's horse, while Chrom and I will run to keep up. My only worry is that I will be too tired to fight once we arrive. But I refuse to think about that right now. I have help now, and that is all that matter. Looking forward, I started into a run.

Sweat beads down my brow, and I can feel exhaustion creeping into my limbs. Shaking my head, I look over to my companions to see how they are holding up. Of course, Frederick and Lissa are fin. They have been riding a horse the whole time! Chrom looked looked barely flushed. What is wrong with him? I almost smile, but when I leave the trees I stop in my tracks. Many of the houses have been set alight. Smoke is rising from the rooftops, filling the air with a noxious smell.

"It appears you weren't lying" Frederick commented. I was too upset to be angry at him. Why would I lie about something like this?

"Let's go" Chrom said his hand on his sword. Lissa nodded mutely, holding on to her heal staff. Clenching my jaw, I reach for my two sword. One steel, the other Levin. All exhaustion has left my limbs as I go to protect my loved ones. I hope we are fast enough.

Even among my confidence in my new companions, there is doubt in my mind. I have never kill a human. Chickens and hogs, yes. But I have never hurt anyone. But I have to help. I'll be fine, I think. Feeling the warm sun on my neck I step through the gate to my town.

Smoke fills my nose and eyes as I head toward the marketplace. Coughing, I use memory to guide me along the cobbles stones.

"You guys all right? We are almost there." I say, looking back. Everyone nods, and I notice they all grip their weapons tighter. Or in Lissa's case, her staff. We emerge out the alley to an unwelcome sight. All the fresh crops in the market stall have been knocked to the ground and trampled upon. All doors and windows are barred, everyone trying to survive. No one is to be seen, save for the barbaric scum. They all are laughing and pointing at something, and when I see what my disgust deepens. Mary, one of my closest friends was struggling to free herself from their leader Garrick. She she caught my eye, she cried,

"Luna, help please!" At this, Garrick turned his attention to me and my companions. He sneered and said.

"Oh there you are" releasing Mary, he pulled out his throwing ax. "I do believe there is something I need to show you. But first, we will have you humbled."

"We shall see who is humbled here." I replied, drawing my weapons. Chrom walked up next to me and drew his sword as well. Readying myself for the coming battle, I pull on my gloves tighter.

"Chrom, I have studied battle tactics from my mother. Will you permit me to advise you?"

He looked at me curiously, but nodded. Again, Frederick looked wary, but after seeing the threat he nodded as well. Inhaling I began.

"Lissa, travel with Frederick. Heal him when necessary. Frederick, go attack that myrmidon. Chrom can you help me with that fighter?" I said in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I'll help you." Chrom replied. Nodding, I watched as Frederick charged at the sword myrmidon. Not only was Frederick strong, he had the weapon advantage. I almost felt bad for the bandit. Almost.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I run toward the ax man. Smiling he swings his ax.

"You think you can hit me, gorgeous? I'd like to see you try" he taunted.

I know it shouldn't, but his taunting sets me off. I dash toward him and slash his exposed chest. He clearly expected it and tries to dodge. Not successfully thought. I slice him from shoulder to hip. Blood gushes from the wound and his scream rings in my ears. He sloppily swings his ax, but I dance out of the way. Chrom jumps into action, leaping forward and stabbing the man through his throat. Staggering to his knees, the life flickers out of his eyes.

"Good job" Chrom congratulates me, looking me in the eye.

"Thanks" I say, and wait am I blushing? Not in the middle of battle. Not after I just killed a man. "Let's go help Frederick."

"Not that he really needs it." Chrom said, almost smiling.

"Too true." I smile, brushing my hair out of my face. Frederick is plowing through the brigands. The enemies were more wary approaching him. But whenever one of them tried to go after Lissa, they were killed in a second. Chrom and I rushed over to Lissa, Chrom in the lead. Soon, we had killed all of the bandits save for their horrid leader, Garrick.

We all closed in on him, yet he continued to laugh as if he was winning. He is either completely mad, or over confident. Probably both, I thought to myself.

Frederick hit the first blow. He trotted up to Garrick and aimed for his chest with his lance. Garrick clearly knew something, so he tried to dodge. Of course, he went to the right instead of back. Instead of killing him, the blow hit his shoulder, crippling him. He shrieked in pain and his ax clattered to the ground. I leap forward to finish him off.

"You think you are a hero? Well you were too late for your dear mother. Her rotting body is my proof!" he cackled madly. Don't think, just finish him, I thought. Running out of anger and adrenaline, I reached him in a second. Swinging my sword, I beheaded him with one clean stroke. No longer can he terrorize innocent people. But my mother, I gods, I have to find her!

Turning to face the others, I see their congratulatory faces. But I was solemn.

"I have to find my mother. I think she is in danger." I say shakily.

"I'll join you." Chrom adds. Wait what, I think to myself, why? "Frederick, Lissa, help the townsfolk and tell them the threat has passed."

"Yes mi lord." Frederick replied.

"I'll heal whoever is hurt." Lissa added, looking happy to be useful.

I turned to Chrom. "Are you sure you want to come?" I asked him.

"Yes, unless you don't want me to accompany you." he said tilting his head. Well I can't very well say no to that face! I don't get why he wants to come though.

"It is not that I don't want you to come, it is just that … I don't know why you want to."

"In case there are any bandits left. I am sure you can handle them, but just in case." Well I suppose that makes sense. I think there is more though…

"Okay, why not! I am sure my mother would love to meet you." I reply. Besides, I enjoy company.

We duck through alley ways, weaving our way toward my house. I lived near the edge of town, on the border of the woods. My mother said it was best that we keep to ourselves. I have always assumed it was because of my markings.

Chrom's Point of View

I had tried not to stare, but it was very difficult. A beautiful woman runs out of the forest, pleading for you to help her defend town? Not something that happens every day. I had thought of the tiny chance that she was a spy or assassin, but if she was it would have been a three against one fight. So I trusted her. And now, walking on a cobblestone road leading out of the village, I couldn't help but look at her more closely.

She had long silver hair done in ponytail that cascaded down her back. Clear, light blue eyes that looked like the sky above. She had a small quaint nose and dainty lips, that smiled even after the events of the day. Not to mention her skill with swords and magic was impressive. I'll have to ask how she learned. Clearing my throat, I asked.

"So where did you learn you skill with the sword? You were amazing in battle."

Smiling humbly she said "Thank you, though I know you are more skilled than I. As to where I learned, my mother taught me. As well as magic and healing."

"Your mother sounds like an amazing woman." I complimented truly meaning it.

Her face lit up like the sun, making me smile. "She truly is. My father died when I was a child, so she is all that I have left in this world."

I was unsure how to reply but I understand how she must feel.

"My own parents died when I was young as well. I hardly remember them." I decided to leave out the fact that they were the exalts. Whenever I did tell anyone they closed themselves off. Then it was always 'your majesty', 'your grace'. It made it impossible to get to know anyone. And I truly wanted to get to know Luna without out titles or status.

"I am so sorry." she replied, taking her eyes off the trail and turned to look me into the eyes.

"We are almost there." she said a few seconds later. I presumed that she meant the hose on the hill top. "Would you mind if we ran?" she asked, clearly anxious to see if her mother was alright..

"So long as you don't mind losing." I said, starting up the hill. Laughing, she followed.

Luna's Point of View

I was exhausted from my earlier run and the battles, but I am determined to win. Pounding up the hill, I turned to my right. Expecting to see him at the base, he was already clearing the top! How is that possible? Breathing in the fresh air that I grew up in, I hurry to the top of the hill.

I emerge smiling, but when I see the house I stop in my tracks. The door is askey and there are scorch marks on the walls. They must have tried to burn it down. There is a gaping hole in the roof, illuminating something in the corner.

I step closer to see what it is, and my hand flies to my mouth. Mother. Running over, I pray to Naga that she is still alive. As if in response, I feel a wave of sadness rush over me.

"No,no,no! This can't be happening!" I see her face and I nearly burst into tears. She is burned and scorched. They used fire magic against her. Burn marks and wounds are all over her clothes and skin. My eyes stinging from tears, I put my head to her chest trying desperately to hear a heartbeat. Nothing. Nor is she breathing.  
"No,no" I whisper over and over, letting the tears flow. I had heard Garricks threats, but I had hoped that… oh gods! Pain racks my limbs limbs as I silently sob. Curse those bandits! What were my last words that I said to her? "I'll return in time."

Oh, fate is cruel! My last words to her, a lie! A lie that should have been true. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my shoulder and someone sits beside me.

"I am so sorry." Chrom says.

Nodding mutely, I stare at my mother's blank face. Never again will I hear her laugh at my attempts to best her in tactics. I'll never know her full story either. She would always tell me she would explain our past when it is safe. I don't know how long I sat there, consumed by grief.

"Thank you for staying with me." I said, breaking the silence.

"Your welcome. How would you like to honor her?" Chrom replied solemnly, yet kindly.

"How she always wanted." I said, standing. After wiping the grime off her face, and closing her eyes, I get her favorite blanket. It is one of her and I in every fix imaginable. Stuck in the muck, run away chickens. She had made it herself. While Chrom was helping me wrap her, I said.

"There is a tree in the grove that she always loved. WE can bury her there.

"Of course." he replied, holding my mother.

Nodding, I grab my mother's necklace to ward off misfortune and we set off down the hill.

Chrom's point of view

Those minutes walking in the forest were quiet serene ones. The fest was beautiful. SUn filtered through the trees, illuminating a well traveled path. Birds fluttered in the branches overhead and sang their songs. I would have enjoyed myself if not for the tragedy that I had just witnessed. I was unsure what to think. I feel as if I had invaded a private moment, and for that I feel guilty. But I know from experience that you need someone to there to help you. I have Lissa and Emm, but Luna has no one. Suddenly, Luna stops, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"We are here." she whispered,"I'll carry her now."

Handing her the woman, she gingerly carried her over to an enormous tree in the clearing ahead of us. The colossal tree stretched at least 50 feet into the hair. It's branches made a cocoon around its trunk. The roots were the strangest part however. The roots separate to small room under the tree. Luna steps forward, crouching to step into the room below the tree. Following her, I was in a state of awe. In the center of the room, there was a curtain of vines falling down shielding something from view. Parting The vines, Luna laid her mother in the hole below the center of the tree.

"Good bye mother. Thank you for everything you have ever done. I love you with all my heart." Kissing the pendant, she places it over her mother's heart. After a moment's hesitation, she rose and said

"Let us go. Frederick and Lissa are waiting." she looked at me and attempted to smile, but sadness was written on her face. Tears threaten to pour down her cheeks, but I couldn't bear to watch her cry again. Strange as it is , I feel as if I knew her from somewhere. Wiping away her tear, I whispered.

"It's okay. You'll make it through. I'll be here to help." She smiles up at me, and we head back to her home town.

Luna's Point of view

When we arrived back at town, it was unrecognizable. The market place was cleared and repaired. The fires had been put out, and the buildings were already under repair! It was as if the bandits had never came. Frederick Lissa were across the square helping, but when they saw us approach they ran toward us. Well Lissa ran, Frederick speed walked. Could you run in armor like that? Lissa was the first to speak.

"Hey, welcome back! The people here are so nice! The baker, what was his name Paffaro? He gave me a slice of cake for healing his daughter! Anyway, how is your mother, Luna?"

Damn, I knew she was going to ask. Not that I blame her of course. Taking a deep breath and trying not to burst into tears, I replied

"My mother was killed by the bandits."

Both Lissa and Frederick looked shocked and saddened by this. I am constantly surprised by these strangers kindness.

"I am so sorry, Luna. I shouldn't have asked." Lissa said, crestfallen.

"No, you had no way of knowing." I soothed. "However, it sounded like you two were successful?" I said, eager to change the subject.

"Yes, all the villagers are safe and taken care of. I advise we be on our way." Frederick stated. Chrom was about to reply, but Lissa interrupted.

"Wait, we aren't staying? But Frederick it's nearly dark!" she complained.

"When night falls we will make camp. Eat off the land, make our beds out of twigs. You will get used to it.

"Frederick, sometimes I hate you." Lissa replied hotly.

"You are quite the stern lieutenant there." I observed, trying to put it in a way that wouldn't make him mad.

"Well stern is one name for it. I can think of a few others." Lissa added, glaring at Frederick.

"Frederick only smiles when he is able to bring down the ax." Chrom said almost teasingly.

"Duly noted." I replied. I had sensed that from the beginning.

"Ahem, you do realize I am right here?" Frederick interrupted, looking mildly offended.

"Oh, we realize." Chrom said with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh at this conversation. It looked as if Frederick got teased like this alot. I wonder why he tolerates it. Couldn't he just serve a different family? So many mysteries!

"My lord remains as amusing as ever. Shall we go?" Frederick replied dryly.

"I suppose. Would you like to accompany us Luna? You would be welcome to join the Shepherds."

Lissa chimes in "Yes, please do! I'll need a girl to talk to, other wise I won't last the trip!"

Smiling at Lissa's comment, I replied "I would be delighted and honored."

I said a quick goodbye to all my old friends and set off with my new ones.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ugh, now the bugs are out! Noisy, disgusting bugs that crawl all over you when you MMPH!" complained Lissa, only to be silenced by a bug flying into her mouth. I chuckled, she clearly doesn't have very much wilderness experience, I think to myself.

"Come now Lissa, hardship builds character." Chrom said smiling "Want to help me gather firewood?"

"Blegh! I think I swallowed it. No thanks though. I think I have built quite enough character for one day!" she replied plonking herself down on the ground.

Suddenly, my stomach growled. "We should probably think about getting some food. I don't know about you, but I am starving."

"Indeed, I should think a little hunting and gathering is required."

"I'll collect firewood!" I volunteer. I need some alone time.

"I'll go find us some meat." Chrom said, heading off into the woods. What is he going to do, I wondered, he doesn't have a bow. Ah well, he'll figure it out. Sighing Lissa said, " I guess that I will clear a campsite." She began to pluck out any innocent little plant in her way.

Turning, I headed into the woods to get some wood. It won't take long, but I need some time to think. Ducking underneath branches, I grabbed any miscellanies logs. For the first time, I began to think about today's events. I mean, what am I doing? Yesterday, I had never met anyone outside of the people in my town. Now I was traveling through the forest with three complete strangers! I mean, they seem like wonderful people, but still. I have always been careful about who to trust, and I pray to Naga that I made the right decision. As if in response, the tattoo on my left hand illuminates. If that is not a sign, I don't know what is.

Frederick interrupts my thoughts.

"Do you have the wood? I should start on the fire." Right, I think.

"Yeah, I'll just grab some kindling." Grabbing a handful of grass and twigs, I race back to camp. Eagerly, Frederick takes the wood and begins to assemble the campfire.

"Should I use some of my magic to help start it?" I ask, curious to see whether he will accept the assistance.

"I'll manage." he replies curtly. Didn't think he would.

"Frederick is very protective of his campfires." Lissa explains. I sit down next to her smiling. I notice that Frederick doesn't deny the claim.

"Chrom should be back soon, right?" I ask. It has been at least a day since I last a te, so I want food! As if on cue, Chrom appears out of the trees carrying a full grown bear! My jaw dropped and my eyes bugged out.l How in the world did he kill that?!

Laughing at my reaction, he collapsed on the ground exhausted. Seriously, how can you kill a bear with only a sword?

"I will prepare the meat." Frederick said, jumping to his feat.

"Wait, we are going to eat it?" Lissa said in disbelief,"Who eats bear?"

"We do." Chrom replied with a smile.

"Honestly, as long as it is food, I am fine!" I said, my mouth watering at the thought of food.

"Well, when was the last time you ate?" Lissa asks, trying to prove her point.

"Like, yesterday? I honestly do not know." I reply, knowing that is the response she was hoping for.

"See? Only people who are starving would consider it!" she frothed.

Frederick walks back to camp, holding three servings of meat, already on roasting sticks. Wow, that was fast. Reaching for one of the sticks, I begin to roast it over the fire. This is going to take a while, I think to myself.

After about 20 minutes, the heat from the fire has finally cooked the bear thoroughly. Next to me, Chrom has already began to devour his portion.

"It has been too long since I last had bear meat, delicious. What's wrong Lissa, dig in." Chrom sighed, leaning back on his hands. Man, he is muscular! I could feel myself staring, so I busied myself with my meat.

"Pass!" Lissa said, shaking her head, "Gods, can't you guys spear an animal normal people eat? I mean who eats bear? You are meddling with the food chain!" Lissa ranted, not touching her share of the bear. I bit into mine, hoping for something edible. It definitely tasted different. It had a very strange texture. Not to mention how tough it is! I try not to wrinkle my nose though. I have always been a picky eater, but now is not the time.

"Just eat it Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom replied, laughter in his voice.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots? Wait, take that back, boots smell better!" she fumed.

"It does have an interesting flavor." I agree after finishing mine. It tasted very strange, but beggars can't be choosers!

"Experiences make us stronger, even those we don't enjoy." Frederick said preaching. Ironically, he had not even touched his bear meat.

"Oh really, then why are you not eating?" Lissa replied, clearly catching on.

"Me, oh I am … not hungry. I had a large lunch, yes quite!" Frederick said attempting to laugh and look innocent. He was clearly lying though.

"Yeah right Frederick!" Lissa replied crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Okay guys, we should rest now. We have a long day tomorrow." Chrom said breaking up the argument. Everyone nodded their agreement, me included. I wouldn't mind a few hours of sleep that are long overdue.

I lay down using my arms as a pillow and pulling up my hood. Hopefully I will have good dreams…

"Good dreams?" A sinister voice cackled. Not today, I mentally sigh.

"So you look forward to when that wretched Naga invades your mind and brainwashes you?" a black and purple humanoid spat. It's disgust washed over me, and I fought the urge to lash out. I have had these dreams since I was a child. I used to run to my mother every night, but now I simply wage a battle against this other conscientious.

"I look forward to speaking to someone who doesn't try to convince me to sacrifice my life every night." I reply to the voice, knowing that it will leave soon. Once it realizes that I am not going to mindlessly follow it.

"It is your fate!" it hissed, "your blood has granted you the honor of being a god! If it weren't for that cursed Naga, keeping you away from your fate, speaking to you, then you already would have accepted this honor!"

I wonder if it ever gets tired of this conversation, I know I do.

"I don't even know about what supposed special 'blood' I have. And it doesn't matter! There is no such thing as scripted fate!" I retort, hoping I can finally sleep.

"You will see soon enough." it mocked, fading into nothing. The sinister purple and black fade into nothing, leaving a warm glowing light. Rest now, I hear a soothing voice in my head. Smiling, I fall into a restful slumber.

Gasping, I sit up awakened suddenly. Something is wrong. I look over to my right, and Chrom and Lissa are missing. What is going on? I jump to my feet, instantly awake. Suddenly, the ground shakes unexpectedly. The tremors get more and more violent and I struggle to stay upright.

"What is going on?" I yell "Where are Chrom and Lissa?" Frederick is saddling his horse, getting ready to mount.

"I don't know! Quickly, we need to find them." he jumps onto his horse, offering me his hand to join him. Does hi have the slightest idea where they are? Pushing away my doubt, I accept his help on mounting his horse. It has been a long time since my last time, so I am nervous to say the least.

"Hold on, Luna." Frederick adds, spurring his horse. Wait hold on to what? Before I can ask we are tearing through the forest.

"Woah!" I shout, starting to fall off the horse. Seeing no other option, I grab onto Frederick. Strangely, he is not fazed at all. I myself am blushing like mad. These are some interesting people, I think to myself. The horse is beginning to panic due to the quakes, and Frederick fights to calm her. There was a clearing up ahead, so we turned trying to get out of the falling trees.

"Frederick, Luna!" I hear Lissa call out. Jumping off the horse, I see the season for her outburst. The clearing was filled with the monsters of nightmares. They stood as tall as a man, with skin the color of rotting flesh. They lumbered around, swinging their weapons at anything that moved. Their accuracy was blood chilling. Their face was by far the worst though. It was covered by a grotesque mask, and the mask was soiled by past battles. Is that blood around the mouth? I feel like I might throw up. To make matters worse, they exhaled fumes that looked anything but good. They were probably poisonous.

"Are such horrific creatures a common place in these lands?" I manage to say.

"They are not from Ylisse, I can promise you that!" Well than where are they from, I wonder. Did they just drop out of the sky?

"Milord, milady, are you hurt?" Frederick asks, clearly cursing himself for not being here earlier.

"I'm fine, thanks to the masked man who saved me! Wait where did he go?" Lissa chimed, looking around.

"We will worry about him later. After we put these things… to the blade." Frederick said solemnly, readying his lance.

"Right." Chrom said, looking at me expectantly.

Nodding, I turn to the battlefield, and see something completely unexpected. "Are those…" I start to ask, but Frederick interrupts me.

"Abandoned forts, yes."

"No doubt we should take shelter wherever possible. They would provide us with countless advantages." I say, mostly to myself. Now it is time for battle.

"Frederick, travel to the fort over there and get that axe-fighter. Lissa, stick to the edge of the clearing,we can't risk them seeing you. Chrom, can you come with me to the fort in front and help me take that axe-fighter?" I quickly murmur. I don't want the monster to hear, if they can at all.

Nodding, Chrom reply's "Yes, but let me fight it. I have fought one like it before." I agree, curious to when he could have fought one. As we run toward the brute,k i takes notice of us. Raising its head, it makes a noise close to one of a human. Chrom ready's his sword and charges, attempting to stab it through the chest. However, it blocks the blow with its axe, knocking him off balance. I can sense what the creature is trying to do, but I wasn't going to let it happen.

"Look out!" I shout, jumping in front of Chrom. The creature swings its axe, but I manage to block it will my steel sword. I can feel, the impact jarr my whole body, but I try with all my might to push back against the creature. Holy Naga, these things are strong, I think as I battle it with all my strength. Just when I think my arms would give out, the creature goes limp. I look and see that Chrom impale i with his sword. With a moan, the monster dissolves into putrid purple smoke, leaving nothing behind. Not even it's weapon.

"Thanks you." I say wearily, shaking my arms to get some feeling back into them.

"Thank you as well." he responded, "You saved my life."

"And you mine." I say seriously, "Now let's go kill some more! ending with a smile. This time I'll use magic, I think as I pull out my Levin sword, sheathing my steel one. Just as we were about to go across the field and assist Frederick, I hear someone shout.

"Captain Chrom!" I turn, and see a lady knight at the far end of the clearing. She has short cropped red hair, and I could see her muttering to herself.

"Sully." Chrom said smiling. "Come on, Frederick needs help." I follow him, but what about Sully? But I understand once I see Frederick's situation. He was completely surrounded, and he looked very weary. He was fighting valiantly of course, but the creatures seemed to never end. Chrom and I sprinted as fast as we could to Fredericks side.

I know that I need to attack as soon as I can though. Raising my Levin sword, I electrocute the nearest axe-fighter. A moan escapes from it's mouth before it dissolves into dust. Smiling, I take a moment to enjoy my victory. Stupid me. A mercenary fighter comes cup from behind me, luckily it warns me of its presence with a moan. I attempt to dodge its swing, but I lost a precious second with my foolishness. It slices me across my forearm. A searing pain, blinds me and in instinct I lash out with my magic. Each time my heart beats, pain flashes all throughout my arm. I gasp for breath, clutching the wound. Luckily, it didn't hit my sword arm, but before long my hand is covered in blood.

"Luna are you alright?" Chrom asks, his voice full of concern. I nod and ask,

"How did your battle go?"

"Could have gone better." he says, his voice full of pain. I turn and gasp.

"Chrom, you are hurt!" I say, completely forgetting about my own injury. He has an arrow stuck in his hip!

Wincing, he nods. "Yeah, I noticed."

Looking around, I see Frederick is haggard. I know that we can't hang on much longer. I look around and see that almost all the monsters have been vanquished. All but one. This one is different though. Not only is it taller and stronger, it is better armed. Knowing this is going to be a hard battle, I nod to Frederick and Chrom.

"Let's finish this."

We all encircle the brute, like we did with Garrick yesterday. We repeat the same tactics. Frederick charges at the monster, stabbing it through the heart. It doesn't die though. I expected this, so before it has a chance to attack Frederick I use my Levin sword to wound it even more so. It moans, slouching dramatically. It was practically dead when Sully attacks from nowhere, dealing the final blow.

We all have a sigh of relief, and for a moment I forget about the fact Chrom and I are wounded. Only one though. Lissa runs over holding her healing staff high.

"Heal Chrom first. He needs it the most." I say, as calmly as I can. Lissa goes to Chrom, and starts to heal him. I look away, knowing this will not be pleasant. Instead, I look to the sunrise, trying to ignore my wound. Behind me, Chrom gasps in pain, and seconds later I see the blue flash of light from the corner of my eye. Healing magic. My mother had always tried to teach me, but I have never had the patience. Now I will never learn from her.

Lissa approached me, asking "How bad is it?" in a quiet voice. Pulling up my sleeve, I reply "Not as bad as it feels, I am sure." I leave my gloves on, not quite ready to reveal that secret. I look at my arm for the first time, and Lissa and I gasp in unison. Blood is covering the bottom half of my arm, reaching almost down to my wrists. My coat is covered in blood, and the wound is very deep. Cringing at the sight of it, I turn away.

"Okay, hold still. This is going to hurt." Lissa says, holding her healing staff right next to the laceration. Nodding, I steel myself for the coming pain. Oh, the pain comes. I don't know how Chrom withstood it, especially since his wound was greater than mine. White hot pain flashes through my limb, feeling worse then when I received the wound. Then, just as quick as it came, the pain is gone. Curious, I looked at where the cut was and gasped. There was no scar!

"Wow that is amazing Lissa! Thank you." I exclaim, think it too good to be trui.

"Oh, it was nothing." She said, blushing slightly.

"Now that everyone is fit to travel, we best be going." Frederick said, looking considerably better after a healing and rest.

"Wait, we aren't going to rest?" Lissa exclaims, turning toward Frederick accusingly.

"I agree, that was one hell of a battle. I feel like crap right now." Sully says. Rolling her muscular shoulders. She looks at me as if seeing me for the first time. "I don't believe we have met before."

"Oh, I just joined the Shepherds. My name is Luna." I reply, offering my hand.

"I'm Sully. That was some kick ass fighting you did out there.' She complimented, shaking my hand. Hers was rough and calloused, probably from many hours of training.

"Thank you. You were even more impressive though. Are you a knight?" I ask.

"Not yet, I am earning my knighthood." She says shifting her lance. The light blue haired man next to her interrupts before I can reply. Hmm, I didn't see him earlier, where did he come from?

"My name, dearest lady, is Virion. And may I say that your beauty shines more radiant than the sun and moon." Before I could react to such a lavish compliment, he grabs my hand and kisses each of my finger tips. I am utterly shocked by this display. We just barely met, why is he giving such lavish compliments and kissing my hand? I try to keep my composure though.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Virion." I say, removing my hand from his grasp and managing a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Luna. To have gazed upon your face even once is a blessing from the gods." Virion replies dramatically, not taking his eyes off my face. I will myself not to blush like some ridiculous court lady.

"Ahem" Chrom clears his throat with a scowl. "Shall we be going?" He asks, though it was clearly an order, not a question. Why is he is a poor mood now? I wonder. Maybe he is still in pain.

"Indeed milord, we should hurry to the capital." Frederick agrees, clearly relieved someone agrees with him.

Sighing Lissa replies "I guess so, though I wouldn't mind another hour of sleep." The rest of us murmur our agreement. We lost at least half a night's sleep, and we have a full day of marching ahead of us. Running my fingers through my snow white hair, I get ready to go to the capital of Ylisse. I have never been , but everyone in my town used to always talk about it.. And the exalts. I wonder if I will be able to see them. I hope so!

When we first set off, I am thrilled. But I notice that Virion is always hovering around, trying to start a conversation. Oh dear, I think, this is going to be a long march. I try to avoid being with him as much as possible, and strike up a conversation with Sully. I will have to apologize to Lissa for leaving her with him.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Heyo! Man, it has been way too long since I updated! Hopefully now that it is summer I can write and update more often! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **P.S. To those who read my first update of the story, sorry! :) I am still trying to figure it out, so any advice or criticism is appreciated!**

Chapter 2 Part 1

It was high noon by the time we finally reached the capital. The march there was uneventful, the only bother being Virion. He was constantly shallowly complimenting me, stepping way to close for comfort. He seemed to be under the misguided impression that his charms were irresistible. Sully put him in his place many a times though. I smile just thinking about her methods. Also, we didn't encounter any more of the grotesque creatures, much to my relief. My arm still ached, despite the healing magic that Lissa had used.

The discomfort was mostly ignored though. I had never been outside my town, so the capital's sheer size was stunning. There were people all around, and houses stretched as far as the eyes can see. Market stalls were set up, and vendors called out to passerbyers, advertising anything from chickens to dresses. The ones we passed by were quite flamboyant to say the least. Who would have know that a dress could look like an octopus? We weave our way through the crowds, with Chrom and the others knowing the place like the back of their hand.

'I guess they live here' I ponder, looking at how high quality their clothes are for the first time. Not to mention the way they carry themselves…

Frederick's voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "It appears that the capital was spared the chaos we encountered in the forest."

We all nod, and were about to comment when an elderly man in front of shouts.

"Look, the exalt has come to see us!" people flock toward the center of the commotion, and I manage to catch a glimpse of the person. She is a regal, elegant woman, with a hint of a smile on her features as she walking among the crowds, addressing people individually. Golden hair fell down onto her shoulders, accented with a golden crown like a halo atop her head. However, when I say her forehead, I couldn't help but gasp in surprise. Oh her forehead, there was a mark like mine! Similar to the one Chrom had. The one on my left hand.

I try to act less surprised that I am, choosing to change the subject.

"The exalt is your ruler yes?" I ask turning back to my companions.

"Indeed, Lady Emmeryn represents peace, Yllise's most prized quality. Long ago, when the fell dragon threatened the world the first exalt laid the beast low. She reminds us of the peace we fought for." Frederick says, with a story-book voice.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" I ask. The exalt has never visited my town, though travelers say that she had visited thiers.

"Yes, she is perfectly safe. She has a calming presence when other might call for war. With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her." Chrom say almost lovingly. Ooh, someone love the exalt. Smiling at my ridiculous thoughts, I say,

"The Yllisian people are indeed lucky to have her."

"Yeah, she is also the best big sister ever!" Lissa chimes, happily spinning around.

"Yes I imagine she, wait what?" I say, realizing what she just said. It slowly start to sink in who I am travelling with. "That would make you and Chrom.." I can't even finish my sentence I am so shocked.

"The prince and princess of the realm yes." Frederick says, laughing at my discomfort. Mortified, it dawns on me how casually I have been speaking with them.

"Chrom, I mean Prince Chrom, and Princess Lissa I am so sorry" I manage to say stumbling over my words.

"Just Chrom is fine. I have never been much for formalities." Chrom says smiling. "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her.

"I would love to Chrom." I say, practicing saying just Chrom.

As we walk, Lissa and Chrom point out any new sites. Thinking back to the time at my home town, I am happy I decided to join them. For what else would I do with my life? I could have settled down and lived a simple life, but I would not have been happy.

I look up at the cavernous ceiling, taking in all the wealth around me. Beautiful murals covered the ceiling above, showing what looks to be a holy, dragonic woman. Old adorned the ceiling in a subtle and elegant way. Guards occupied every corner, but despite their intimidating appearance, they were chatting casually.

"Don't worry about the stiff guards. Most of them are okay." Lissa says, seeing my nervous glances, "Though some of them can be way too suspicious." she whispers, looking accusingly in Fredericks direction. I struggle to contain my laugh, and Frederick looks over suspiciously. He opened his mouth to reply, but Chrom beat him to it. He clearly had already guessed what we were talking about.

"Well, we don't call him Frederick the Wary for nothing." Chrom said smiling, as we approached the large doors that I assume are the doors to the throne room.

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keep the appropriate level of caution." Frederick said stoically, opening the two throne room doors.

At the far end of the room, the same women from the market place was calmly conversing with a tall woman with bright blue hair. At least, she was until Lissa saw her.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM!" She yelled zooming away like a hurricane, arms outstretched for a bear hug. Chrom was a bit more mature with his entry, but I could tell he was just as glad to see his sister.

"Chrom, Lissa!" Emmeryn said as they embraced. Normally, I would have smiled at the happy reunion, but it reminded me too much of the loss of my mother. Her love of battle tactics, how she had taught me, her love for rainy skies and lightning. I miss her more greatly, but I know now is not the time to grieve or think of her. I don't really feel like bursting into tears in front of the exalt! I return to reality just as the siblings finish embracing.

"Patrol went well I presume?" Emmeryn asks in a quiet soothing voice.

"Yes, we won't have any bandit problems in South town for a while. Besides, we didn't do it alone." Chrom said, looking back at me.

"I assume you speak of your new companion." Emmeryn said, looking back at me.

"Yeah, she was amazing! Swords, magic, and tactics!" Lissa chimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me forward.

"This is Luna. I have decided to make her the Shepherd's tactician."

"Well Lady Luna, I thank you for your assistance in keeping the people of Ylisse safe." Emmeryn said, directing her attention to me.

Remembering what my mother taught me about meeting royalty and nobles, I smile, and do a small curtsy.

"It was an honor you grace," I say trying my best to remember the proper etiquette for speaking with the exalt, "Truthfully, it is they who should be thanked, for without their gracious assistance, my home would have been burned to the ground."

Noticing my attempt to deflect the praise, Lady Emmeryn says "None the less I thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Luna." I smile and nod trying to remain composed, but inside I am swelling with joy. It is not every day that you meet the exalt.

"Milady," Frederick says, stepping forward, " I am sure you have heard about the monstrous creatures that we encountered."

"Yes, we have received reports of sightings of them all across Ylisse. NOne have appeared next to Yllisitol, but they have wrecked havoc on many small towns." said the woman standing next to Emmeryn. She was tall and graceful, her bright blue hair in a tight bun. "I will make sure to send some pegasus knights to intercept the bandits and the creatures."

"No, your duty is here at the capital. The Shepherds can handle the bandits." Chrom said assuringly.

"On the topic of the creatures," Emmeryn said rising from the throne, "We are about a hold a war council. Frederick, Chrom, I trust you will be joining us?"

As both of them nodded, Lisssa grabbed my hand and said,

"Well that is our cue! Come on, I will introduce you to the rest of the Shepherds!"

"Okay, I am coming!" I said, dashing after her.

"You know," Lissa began as we exited the castle and entered the beautiful, flowering courtyard, "you kind of freaked me out in there."

"What do you mean?" I say growing concerned. I turn toward her, waiting for her to say what she meant. I really hope that I didn't say something wrong, that would be worse than not recognizing the prince and princess of the realm.

"Well, it seemed like you were an entirely different person when you met Emm. You changed from the fun tactician to a formal duchess or something. Always saying your grace, or your majesty." Lissa turned to face me, meeting my gaze with her own.

So that was what she was think about, I reminisce remembering her almost solemn expression earlier. I ponder what she said for a moment before replying.

"Well, I guess that was because I was taught act that way in front of royalty. If you meet royalty, then you bow and say your grace, deflect and praise from yourself and praising them instead."

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense, it was still really strange though. When you talk to me, can you just talk normally? No your grace or anything?" Lissa asked.

"No problem Lissa." I say with a smile, "Still, I never would have guessed that I would meet royalty when my mother taught me that."

"Let's shake on it!" Lissa said, offering me her hand. She was smiling very widely, almost suspiciously. I brush the thought aside and accept her hand. However, the moment our hands touch something cold and slimy touches my palm, startling me.

"Waaah!" I scream, jumping back, nearly falling into the fountain while doing so. Lissa, seeing my reaction, bursts out laughing. Meanwhile, I see her coert hop away as fast as its little legs will carry it. The bright green frog leaves the scene, leaving me along with Lissa, who is still laughing her head off.

"Oh ha ha, so funny." I say sarcastically, wiping my hands off on my pants.

"Yeah it was! Oh man that was priceless! 'Waah'" she imitates, flailing her arms and screaming. I smirk at her imitation as I realize the perfect revenge.

"Of course, your grace. Your amusement is of the utmost importance. We must all make sacrifices so that you may laugh freely at our expense." I say borderline mockingly, curtsying low my hair tumbling down my shoulders.

Her laugh faced away, and she looked at me concerned.

"I thought we agreed no 'your grace' nonsense." she said defensively.

"Whenever was that your grace? As far as I can recall the last handshake was for your amusement purposes, which of course are of the utmost importance." I replied, remaining in my curtsy, in attempt to hide the ever growing smile on my face.

"What do you mean? We shook…" suddenly it seemed to dawn on Lissa the reason for my theatrics.

"Oh all right. I apologize for putting a frog in your hand earlier." she said exasperatedly.

"Apology accepted." I said, finally rising from my curtsy, a triumphant smile on my face.

"That was so not funny." Lissa said crossing her arms and pouting.

"You sure?" I ask tilting my head in fake confusion. "I think it is just about as amusing as putting a frog in someone's hand."

"Okay, okay I learned my lesson. I,Lissa, will not put a frog in your hand ever again." she said, her hand over her heart.

"Good. Now can we get going?" I ask, anxious to put this ordeal behind us and meet the other Shepherds.

"Yeah, the garrison is right over there." Lissa said, pointing to a large wood building with blue banner, each with the brand of the exalt on them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said, making a beeline through the courtyard straight toward the building.

"Hey, wait up!" she yelled, running to catch up.

"Race ya!" I yell back, breaking into a run.

I feel the rough wood beneath my palm as I touch the door to the garrison. I smile as I realize my victory.

"I win!" I say victoriously, turning around just in time to see Lissa's panicked face as she collided with me. Upon impact, we slammed into the wooden door, opening it and tumbling into the room.

"Ooof" I moan as I hit the hardwood floor. Lissa of course is perfectly fine, she landed on top of me, I think spitefully.

"Sorry about that," she says guiltily as she climbs off of me and wiping off her hands on her bright yellow skirt.

"You should be." I say half serious, half joking. I rise to my feet, feeling like an old lady while doing so. I asses my limbs, making sure nothing is broken. After finding that I was still intact, I fix my hair and gaze around the building i had just tumbled into.

The ceiling was high, with rafters intercrossing like a spiderweb. Weapons lined the walls, most being bronze and iron, though I saw an occasional steel and silver. The floors were worn, but clean and tidy. This was clearly the main room, with two offshoots. One looked like it led outside to the training grounds, the other simply led down a long hallway. Overall, I could see that the room was functional, not decorative. An occasional flower vase was the only aesthetic thing in the room.

Jumping in front of me, and waving her arms in a welcoming way, Lissa said

"And this is the Shepherds garrison! Make yourself at home!"

Smiling, I opened my mouth to reply, but I was interrupted by a large muscular man with blonde hair that had just walked in.

"Hey Squirt!" he yelled running to join us, dropping his training weapon while doing so. Smiling confidently, he added, "I bet Chrom had a hard time out there without Teach and his trusty axe!"

"Oh, so you are Teach now? And here I thought people are born lacking wits, it can be taught?" Lissa replied, smiling sweetly. I look at her in surprise and try not to smile, but after I hear his reply I can't help it.

"Never doubt the Vaike!" he paused a moment before saying, "Hey was that an insult?"

Lissa shrugged was about to reply when a shrill high voice came into the room. "Lissa my treasure! Where have you been?! I have been on pins and needles this whole time!" The speaker was a young woman with bright blonde hair, dressed entirely in pink. Her blonde curls bounced as she walked up to us, with an expression somewhere between exasperation and worry.

"Oh hey Maribelle!" Lissa said casually, despite Maribelle's obvious anger at it.

"Oh hey yourself!" Maribelle said quickly. " I have sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you! 14!"

I almost snorted at her exclamation, but tried my best to remain passive. I sincerely doubt Maribelle is the type of girl to 'forgive and forget'.

"Oh, you worry too much!" Lissa said with an easy smile, trying to reassure Maribelle. "I was fine, though I could do without the bugs and bear barbeque."

Maribelle looked somewhat calmer at this, besides before she could rely a shy voice interrupted the banter.

"Beg your pardon, but when might we see the captain?" she was holding her training weapon nervously, her long brown hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Poor Sumia has been beside herself with concern." Maribelle said with a sly smile. "Why she would have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded!"

"Oh, that is sweet of you to worry Sumia!" Lissa said with a cheery smile, trying to make up for Maribelle's teasing.

"Worry, well of c-course I worry. He is our captain and prince!" she said blushing profusely. I felt bad for the poor girl, but I also suspected she was worried for more reasons than she said.

"So who is the stranger?" Vaike interrupted, noticing me for the first time.

Before I could properly introduce myself, Lissa did it for me.

"No one is stranger than you Vaike, but this is Luna! Chrom made her our new tactician! You should see all the tricks she has up her sleeves!

"Oh yeah? Can you do this?" Vaike turns to me and releases a belch so loud that birds would flee the tree tops. Immediately, Maribelle makes a face of disgust. I smile and reply;

"I am sure I have much to learn in the 'belching arts', Teach. In any case, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

Sumia smiles back and nods, while Vaike makes a satisfied face. However Maribelle's reaction was much different.

"Oh, Vaike that was abhorrent! Must you base born oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" she said waving her hand in front of her face. Then her wrath turned onto me. "And you Luna! Don't encourage him! I had hoped you would be cut from finer cloth!" with that she sashayed out of the room, leaving me flabbergasted.

Seeing my concerned face, Sumia commented, "I wouldn't worry about her too much Luna. Maribelle warms to people slowly."

"Or burns too quickly! But yeah, just give her time." Lissa added smiling.

"All right. I hope you guys are right." I reply.

Just then, Chrom and Frederick entered the garrison, having returned from the council. Upon seeing their faces, Sumia's face instantly brightened.

"Chrom, I mean Captain you have returned!" she said taking a step forward. Unfortunately, disaster was about to strike. Somehow, her foot caught on one of the loose pavestones, and she completely lost her balance. Careening forward she fell flat on her face. I cringed at the sound of her hitting the floor, but she didn't stay there for long. She jumped to her feet, wiping the dust off herself as she did so. 'How in the world is her nose not broken?' I couldn't help but wonder. 'I mean she fell right on it, but her face was fine.

"Are you alright Sumia? Those boots of your again?" Chrom asked, looking concerned.

"No, I mean, yes, I mean." she said exasperatedly, ending with a sigh of defeat.

He casted a small smile of encouragement at her before addressing every one.

"All right, tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox. The council decided that in order to face the growing threat of Plegia, we need more warriors. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary…" Chrom started only to be interrupted by Lissa.

"I volunteer!" she chimed, raising her hand like a schoolgirl.

"I can come as well." I say, and Chrom nodded in approval.

"You will have trouble without Teach and his trusty axe! I better come too." Vaike said in his usual boasting manner. Chrom raised his eyebrows at the new nickname, but didn't say anything.

"Well, I…" Sumia begins then trails off, and Chrom looks at her questioningly.

"Yes Sumia?" he asks, prompting her to finish her thought.

"Well, I just don't know if I am ready for a full mission yet. I would probably just get in the way…"

"Well than why don't you just watch and learn? Some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." Chrom replied, smiling.

"Well if you think it wise Captain."

"Just stay behind me and you will be fine."

"Oh, I will do just that!" Sumia said, before Chrom turned and addressed us all.

"Good. Lissa, would you mind talking to all of the other Shepherds? I have to head to the training grounds."

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Lissa said in a lazy way, but I could tell she enjoyed have something to do. "I will go talk to Sully and Virion first." with that she skipped off, heading to the door leading to the hall way.

After Lissa left the room, Chrom turned to me to say;

"So Luna, I was wondering if you be be alright with a practice duel? I seen your skill in battle of course, but.." he trailed off nervously, as if I would decline.

"I would love too!" I reply with a smile, putting him at ease. "Just go easy on me alright?"

"Well, I can't promise that." he said, his confidence back.

"What?" I said, faking surprise. "So, lead the way! I don't know my around yet."

"Of course! Follow me." he said, turning to the door to the right, his travel worn cape flowing dramatically. 'How is that even possible?' I wonder to myself, 'It seems like it is always flowing in the breeze.'

We both make our way to the exit and as we do Vaike run up along side me.

"One you are finished with a warm-up duel, the Vaike can show how an actual warrior fights! To give you a goal to strive for!" he said, clearly insulting Chrom. Not wanting to be in the middle of their brawls, I decided to go for the safest response.

"Well, I accept the Vaike's offer." I reply, then with a small smile add, "And you might want to tell the Vaike that he forgot his training weapon in the main room."

Vaike looked confused for a moment before looking down at his empty hand, realizing that he indeed lacked his weapon.

"The Vaike never forgets," he said, "he just doesn''t always remember that's all." With that, he turned around to retrieve his weapon.

"That is Vaike for you. Forgetting that he forgot his weapon." Chrom said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well so long as he doesn't forget his weapon in battle! That would be hard to incorporate into my strategy!"

"Oh, you would figure something out I am sure!" Chrom said, opening the door to the training ground. With that, we stepped into the sunshine outside.

I stood on one side of the dirt circle, Chrom on the other. I had shed my heavy black and gold coat, instead wearing my tank-top and cardigan. Chrom had taken off his 'majestic' cape, and we both held the wooden training swords comfortably. A crowd had gathered mostly for entertainment, though Frederick was there to 'assess my capabilities'.

"So just to be clear, I can't use any magic?" I ask, though I already know the answer.

"Yes, magic is off limits." Chrom replied. "You ready?"

"I was born ready!" I say, feigning confidence as I stepped into the training ring.

We both stepped toward each other, but he made the first move. His sword whistled through the air, aiming for my waist. I jump back, and the blow narrowly misses. As he finished his swing, I see my opportunity and leap forward, swinging for his chest. Sensing my intent, he whips his sword up just in time to block it. He pushes against my sword with his own, and I lose my steady footing. Sensing my unsteady stance, he swings at my neck attempting to end our duel quickly. In order to dodge, I crouch down on the ground before quickly sidestepping to the right. Then, jumping up I use all my weight and momentum do a side slice, aimed for his stomach. He whips his sword around, and the sound of the blades hitting echoes across the training grounds.

"Your good." he says, pushing against my swords once again.

"Thanks!" I reply as I dance away. As soon as I stop making contact with his swords, he dashes forward, swinging his swords downwards. Knowing I can't doge in time, I raise my sword to defend myself. However, this time his blow had more strength than before.

"I will not fail!" he whispers as he pushes against me with all his might. My muscles scream as I attempt to push against him and I breathe heavier. However, I know that that battle is lost. With a grunt, he throws his weight against me, ruining my balance. I feel myself falling weightless for a moment before my back hits the ground and the wind gets knocked out of me. I hear the crowd both sigh and cheer, thinking I have lost. Chrom smiles as he moves to make lethal contact. As he steps forward to do so, I shout "Time to tip the scales!". I swing my left leg as hard as I can, aimed at his only foot on the ground. My steel toed boot comes in contact with his leg, and I see him flinch in pain and surprise. He attempts to recover by placing his other foot on the ground, but as he does so he leaves his weapon by his side. Seeing my chance I spring from my position. I hit his exposed stomach with my shoulder, knocking him over and ridding him of the air in his lungs. He hits the ground harder than I did, his head hitting as well.

'I can help him later.' I think as I move forward and hold my practice sword at his neck. A lethal touch. All this happened in a matter of seconds, and everyone who had seen gasped in surprise.

"What the hell just happened?" I heer Sully exclaim among the murmurs.

"I win." I say to Chrom, trying to smile innocently despite my uneven breathes.

"What was that, steel toed boots?" he asks as he attempts to get up.

"Yeah, sorry about that. You are far better than me, so I had to tip the scales somehow." I reply apologetically, helping him to his feet. He winces as he puts weight on his left foot, but besides that he doesn't show any signs of injury.

"Well, I guess next time you have to fight bare foot. I just have to eliminate every advantage you have until I win." Chrom replies jokingly.

"Hey, that is fine by me. Fighting barefoot isn't so bad, I have done it before." I say, knowing that he was just kidding. Chrom was about to reply, but by then the uproar of the audience had broken out once more.

"The Vaike is next! He can beat ya, tricks and all!" Vaike yelled, running forward. I was about to reply, but Frederick interrupts.

"Milord, are you alright?"

"Don't worry, Frederick. I'm fine." Chrom soothed, though Frederick still glared at me suspiciously. 'I am going to be scolded for that later…' I dread silently knowing it inevitable. Thankfully, Chrom didn't seem to bear an ill will.

"So ,Luna, would like to take a tour around the barracks?" Chrom said, turning away from the crowd.

"I would love too!" I replied. "Probably should have done that first."

"I can show you around!" Sumia volunteered, surprising me. I wouldn't have thought her to be the one to volunteer.

"Thanks Sumia!" I reply.

She smiles kindly back and says "Come one, let's get going!"

I gladly follow her toward the barracks, but as we turn to leave Vaike yells out.

"Wait, what about the Vaike's turn?" he yells. I had hoped he would forgotten like he did with his axe. Knowing it would be rude to ignore him, I turn and reply.

"Don't worry, I can duel you and beat you later." I say, a smug smile on my face.

"Hey!" he yells back, but by that time we had entered the cool garrison, giggling.

"So, here we are! This is the extra room we had, so you can have it now!" Sumia said cheerily, opening the door in front of us. It lead to a medium sized room with a medium sized bed in the corner. Next to that lay a wooden desk with a oil lamp, giving light to the room. The only other furniture was a small chest of drawers and an empty bookshelf. A large window was on the wall across from us, letting int the light of the setting sun.

"Thanks for showing me around Sumia." I say, turning away from the room to face my companion.  
"You are welcome! If you ever need anything, you can just ask. My room is next door." she replied, smiling.

"Great, I will do that." I said, stepping out of the room into the hall. "I was actually wondering where the library is? That poor bookshelf is begging to be filled!"

"She laughed, and said. "I know what you mean! I am borrowing a few books myself. The library is just down the hall, then take a right. You can't miss it!"

"Thanks! See you tomorrow on the mission!" I said as we parted, me heading toward the library, her to her room.

"Bye!" she said, closing the door to her room.

'Alright, down the hall and to the right.' I think to myself, seeing the end of the hall by the lamps on the walls. 'Maybe there will be some strategy books in the library' I ponder. 'A romance or two if I am lucky.' I smile at the thought, and I know that I won't be asleep till very late.


End file.
